King Grex
King Reginald Grex is a yellow Thornosaur created by Justin Wolfe and the main antagonist of Goop's World. He is always seen wearing a bronze/golden crown with a red diamond on it, as well as wielding a golden scepter with a red jewel in the tip. King Grex makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, kidnapping Princess Blossom in an attempt to rule the world. He is eventually defeated by Goop. King Grex has changed somewhat since his original incarnation. In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex attacked and ransacked Goop's village, causing Goop to rebell. Name origin King Grex's name is derived from the Latin rex, meaning "king". Then, the letter "G", the first letter of Goop's name, was added to the beginning. Appearance King Grex is a 5-foot yellow, dinosaur-like creature. He has 4 clawed fingers on each hand and 3 clawed toes on each foot. He has a long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes and he has another "brush" of spikes on his head. He usually wears a large golden crown with 5 spikes on it, orbs that tip each spike, and a red jewel. He's also seen carrying a golden scepter with a large red jewel encrusted within it. Personality King Grex is an extremely megalomaniacal creature who only wishes to take over the Gooptar Kingdom and the planet Gooptonia. He is constantly shown to be selfish, self-centered, and very proud of himself. Despite not really being a king, he insists on claiming his royal lineage. He is a horrible and abusive boss to his Minions, beating them whenever they inevitably screw up. King Grex could easily be described as a large ham, constantly shouting at the top of his lungs in anger in his trademark British accent. He is extremely boastful and shallow, claiming to be the most powerful being in the world. He is also extremely persistent, never giving up on his nefarious quest. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Goop and Grex are bitter worst enemies. Grex is always kidnapping Princess Blossom and taking over the kingdom, until Goop defeats him. They hate eachother, but realize that, without eachother, their lives have no meaning whatsoever (since Goop's purpose in life to vanquish the forces of evil). *'Princess Blossom': Grex is understandably Blossom's least favorite person in the world. He is always kidnapping her to harness her power over the Magic Opals, and he's always trying to destroy her boyfriend Goop. She can be very snarky and sarcastic towards her, much to her amusement and his anger. She is aware that her power over the Magic Opals is what Grex needs, and will never relinquish it to him, no matter what. *'Draclo': Grex is the character who Grex hates the most after Goop, due to his large size, breath powers, and flight ability. *'Bing': Due to Bing's cowardly and nerdy nature, Grex does not really see Bing as a potential threat, and instead focuses his hatred towards Goop and Draclo. *'Tawnya': Tawnya has a stern hatred for King Grex, as he kidnapped her best friend. *'Moki and Shelldon': King Grex is incredibly hostile towards his two henchman and takes pride in seeing them cower in fear. He routinely beats them with his scepter, and is quick to blame them for the failure of his schemes, regardless of whether or not it is actually their fault. Abilities King Grex wields a magic scepter that grants him immense powers. These includes firing magic rockets, homing blasts, and conjuring Minions. He is shown to be rather intelligent, having built large machines in order to conquer Gooptonia. However, it is implied that these machines were built by Moki and Shelldon. King Grex's physical strength isn't explored much, but he does use his scepter as a melee weapon. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex ransacked Goop's village. *King Grex's signature color is Yellow. Category:Characters Category:Thornosaurs Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses